Dick's Plan
by emperor1
Summary: This is a story of how Dick came up with a Plan to get Conner and Tim together. In this Timeline Tim was there when they found Conner and is now 19 and Conner is 22. See inside for more details on this. There is light Romance to this that's all, but is rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Young Justice or any characters within.**

**All this takes place in 2016: Tim is Robin in this one and Dick (Age 24) is Nightwing, Wally (Age 26) and Tim (Age 19) is the one with the team when they rescued Conner (Age 22) and its been 5 years, so in my version Tim is 14 when they rescue Conner, so hopefully this "FIX" resolves some issues from some serious Critiques who just couldn't get past how I had done it previously.**

**There is NO full on sexual content set for this story between any of the boys especially in detail that's why its rated "T" just in case, there maybe assumptions by readers but no full on details this is a love story of two people finally coming together after so many years of avoiding their true feelings for each other.**

**Yes I do research on ages at the Young Justice Wiki, its usually up when I'm typing so I can get details right either on Age or something, and please remember this is an alternate universe with Tim as the first Robin when the team forms.**

**You can assume what you want but this is my story if you can't get past the idea of Tim Drake being Robin in season 1 and 2 then sorry but thats not my fault. There are other stories here that have Tim as the same as I do so get over it.**

**Also one more thing, if you see Connor instead of Conner its because I've typed Connor most of my life because of family and friends thats how we'v always spelled and thats what I'm used to, so changing the second "o" to an "e" will take some time, I still mean Superboy no matter what the spelling.**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Dick smirked to himself. He'd been working on something for the last few weeks. He'd seen both of them sneaking looks at each other one the other wasn't looking and could tell they both felt something for the other but were to stubborn to make the first move so it was up to Dick to play match maker.

Dick had enlisted his boyfriend Wally to help him on this and Wally was all to eager to help as he could tell that those two loved each other as well but were to stubborn to act on their feelings for fear of rejection.

Dick was going to take Tim while Wally volunteered to take Conner. Both he and Wally set the date for the plan to start tomorrow, they had everything set and ready to go.


	2. Phase 1 - Notes

Dick woke early that morning, earlier than usual so he could be up before his little brother as Tim liked to be the first up and would usually be in the training room practicing for an hour before the others would be up. He quietly snuck up to Tim's door and slid the note under the door and quickly made his way back to his room knowing that Tim would be knocking on his door soon after reading the note. Dick couldn't help but smile to himself, and hoping he could keep a straight face when this happened.

*****TIM'S ROOM*****

Tim's alarm went off at its regular time and he rolled out of bed, grabbed his bottle of water on his night stand and took a gulp to wet his dry mouth. As he got up to go put on his training outfit he saw a shiny red and black envelope by his door and his name scribbled on the front of it.

"Who would be leaving me a note like this?" He said out load to himself.

Tim walked over and picked up the note and opened it.

Tim,

I know this may sound cliché but I've been trying to build up the courage to tell you my true feelings towards you fro months now. I'm hoping that by doing it this way it will be easier for both of us. I don't know if you have the same feelings as I do but I have to find out. I've been in love with you since the first day I saw you and I hope you feel the same about me. I'd like to find out. If you do meet me at the boardwalk at the end of the peer at 6:30 PM Friday evening.

Love (hopefully),

Your secret admirer

Tim was stunned, he had just turned 19, who could it be, he knows who he hopes it is, but he's not sure, the wording is so cryptic and not giving anything away. He new he wouldn't be able to concentrate on training this morning, he put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and shoes, grabbed his sunglasses and ran down to Dick's room passing Wally in the process.

"Hey Wally, Bye Wally!" Tim kept running to Dick's room.

Wally smiled to himself, step 1 working.

Tim reached Dick's room and knocked before entering. Dick turned as Tim entered his room looking at his younger brother.

"Come on in why doncha!"

Tim stopped, he held the note in his hand, he was shaking with nerves.

"What's up Tim?"

"I….I….I…. don't know where to start!"

"How about with why you're are here."

"Oh." He handed the note to Dick.

Dick pretended to read the note, even though he new what it said since he typed it.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea that's why I came to you for advice."

"Well if it were me, I'd go to the meeting, you know its going to be somebody you know since you found the note in your room so have you thought about that."

"No, It didn't even register, I was just to excited about the note." Tim's mind began to race trying to figure out who that had access to the mountain could have left the note. It didn't even dawn on him to think of Conner as he thought Conner was straight after he heard about his previous relationship with M'gann.

"Well Tim, you have some thinking and decisions to make, but remember love only comes around every so often and if its that special someone that your destined to be with you have to take the leap, you'll never no unless you try, and stop being so analytical and let your heart guide you not your mind, love belongs in the heart not the mind, look at Wally and I."

Tim smiled and nodded, he was still nervous but had calmed down a bit and thank Dick for the advice and went back to his room, he definitely had some thinking to do.

*****Conner'S ROOM*****

Wally saw Tim run past him towards Dick's room, smiling to himself realizing that Dick had slipped the note under his door earlier.

Wally arrived at Conner's door and had to be quick because of Conner's super hearing. He slipped the envelope under his door and sped off to his room quicker than Conner could blink.

Conner woke to the sound of something sliding under his door. He rolled over and looked and saw a shiny red and black envelope with his name on it. He growled and got out of bed walking over to his door picking up the envelope and opening the door to see if anybody was there but the hallway was clear. He closed his door and walked back to his bed and tore open the envelope and began to read.

Conner,

I guess the best way is just to come right out and say it. I love you, I think I have since the first day I saw you. Every time I see you my heart beats a little faster and I can't look at anything but you when we're in the same room together, and I worry about you a little more than others when your on a mission and I'm not there.

I feel in my heart that we are meant to be together, if your willing to give us a shot meet me at the boardwalk at the end of the peer at 6:30 PM on Friday and don't wear your mission clothing…lol.

Love (hopefully)

Your secret admirer

Conner didn't know what to think, he knew he had feelings for Tim, but this didn't sound like Tim and he knew it wasn't M'gann they would never be getting back together after what had happened so he had no idea who it could be. He decided to get dressed and talk to Dick as he was the most analytical of the team and could help him reason things out he hoped.

Conner got dressed walked down to Dick's room passing a few team members on the way. He knocked on Dick's door waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Dick was expecting Conner.

"Hey Dick."

"Hey Conner, what's up?"

"Need your help, found this when I woke up a few minutes ago and I'm not sure what to do." He handed the note to Dick.

Just as before Dick took the note an pretended to read it as he had helped write it with Wally the night before.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea that's why I came to you for advice."

"Well Conner, I know you're still a bit new to this relationships thing. You've only had one serious relationship and that was with M'gann, and you've been single for over a year. You need to jump back in sometime and I know you Conner, you come along way since we freed you all those years ago from CADMUS, you don't want to end up alone, you want to find that special someone to spend the rest of your life with and this may be that person. Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and jump."

Conner sat there listening to Dick, he always made sense. He couldn't help but admire how he and Wally worked out and he'd always hoped that he would find someone.

"I here what you're saying Dick, I'm just so new at this stuff, yeah I've been in one relationship but that's not saying much."

"Conner, you're almost as bad as us bats, you have to stop thinking with your head when it comes to Love. Love is an emotion that belongs in the heart, not the head, there are occasions where following your head makes sense but when it comes to love, it's a leap of faith and you have to follow your heart. Are you willing to take the risk and meet this person and maybe, just maybe find that person you'll spend the rest of your life with? Most of us have had multiple relationships before and they've ended some bad some good look at Wally and I, once we got together a few years ago, we both new that we were meant to be and we would be with no one else, he's my soul mate and I am his plain and simple, he completes me and I complete him, why do you think we're teamed up together so much. We're a perfect team and can usually know what the other is going to do and anticipate our move to compliment him."

Conner sat there thinking about what Dick had said, and to his analytical mind it made sense. He was just scared because of his previous and only relationship but Dick was right if you don't take the chance you'll end up alone.

"Thanks Dick, you've helped me a lot."

"No problem Conner, anytime." Dick said as Conner left, smiling to himself.

Dick hit his private comm. channel to Wally.

"Yeah Dick."

"Well it seems to be working, you ready for Phase 2."

"Yup, all set."

"Good, we'll kick that off tonight."

"This should be fun Dick. Hopefully all this planning works out."

"Me too, Wally. Me too."

"He Dick, so am I still moving into your room since we're a permanent couple now?"

"You better be, we decided that last week, no sense in taking up two rooms when we're usually together in one all the time."

"Cool, you think Conner and Tim will do the same once they get together."

"Yup, because I think they are meant to be together, I just feel it, and I've already setup the room across the hall from me for them."

"You sly devil you.

"Hey, instead of talking over the Comm. why don't you come down here lover boy?"

There was a sudden whoosh and there was Wally sitting right beside Dick with a big smile on his face. Dick leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.


	3. Arrival at the Peer

Conner spent half of the next day trying to find something to wear besides his normal cargo pants, and black t-shirt with the red "S" on it. He finally decided on a pair of black Levi jeans and a button down navy blue shirt, nothing to casual but not uncomfortable either.

Conner walked down to the end of the Peer and took a seat on one of the benches. He was about an hour early so he had time to think and get nervous. What he didn't realize was that Dick and Wally were in disguise not a few feet away watching him trying not to be obvious about it.

30 minutes passed and Conner looked up and saw Tim walking down the peer towards him and was wondering what he was doing here, it didn't even dawn on him that Tim was here to meet someone.

"Hey Tim, funny seeing you here."

Tim walked over to where Conner was sitting. "Hey Conner, didn't expect to find you here, what brings you to the peer?"

Conner blushed. Tim had never seen Conner blush before and he liked it.

"Seems I have a secret admirer." He pulled out the note he found in his room a yesterday and showed it to Tim. Tim read the note and then realized that it was on the same stationary that his was on. Tim handed the note back to Conner trying to keep his blush under control, because what he just read is exactly how he feels about Conner. His brain was starting to turn and decipher things.

"What brings you here, Tim?" Conner asks, bring Tim out of his though process.

"Well, it seems I also have a secret admirer." Tim pulls out his note and hands it to Conner. Conner reads the note smiling as he does. Then he also notices that the stationary is the same as his note.

Tim and Conner stare at each other, Tim was starting to realize that they'd been setup by a certain Bird and Flash couple but Conner was still trying to figure things out in his head, Tim was always faster at figuring things out than most people so it didn't surprise him that Conner was still deciphering things in his mind.

Tim realized that Dick and Wally had figured out Tim's feelings for Conner and Tim realized right then that Conner had feelings for Tim. Tim made the decision that he wasn't going to let this pass up and acted right then and there. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Conner's initiating the first kiss between the two.

Conner eyes went wide at the kiss but soon his mind clicked and realized what was happening and relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes leaning in and placing his hands on Tim's slim waist pulling him in closer so their bodies touched sending shock waves through both of them.

After about 2 minutes they finally pulled apart to catch their breath and slip of saliva spreading between the two as they leaned their foreheads against each other staring into each other's eyes realizing what just happened.

"Tim…" Conner stated slowly while breathing heavily.

"Conner…" Tim stated in the same manner.

"Would you two get a room!" Dick stated standing not 5 feet away holding Wally's hand and both smiling from ear-to-ear.

Tim and Conner both looked up in shock at the two friends smiling back at them. Tim realized then what had just happened.

"Dick! You set us up, the notes, the time to meet here, it was all a setup!"

"Of course it was, it was the only way to get you two together and to stop pussy footing around each other and admit your feelings for one and other. If Wally and I could see it along with the rest of the team, and you two seemed oblivious to it, we had to do something because it was driving us nuts."

"Now that you two know that you like each other in that way you can get on with it, and we can get back to saving the world instead of worrying about you two." Wally said comically.

Conner just sat there dumbfounded not sure what to say, he was happy to have kissed Tim but wasn't sure what to say. Tim new though, he'd waited long enough for this.

"Come on Conner, we need some privacy to talk and make up for lost time." Tim pulled Conner to his feet and pulled him along down the peer back towards the zeta-tube to head for the mountain.

Dick and Wally just stared at the two new lovers. "Well phase 2 worked, are you ready for phase 3 Dick? Dick looked at Wally kind of unsure.

"That's the phase I'm nervous about, you know how Bats reacted when we got together, I thought he was going to neuter you, but we were still under 18 then, those 2 are of age so there's not much Bats can do now, but he still scares me when its regarding this matter."

Wally just laughed and pulled Dick along back down the peer. "Come one worry wart, I've got something better you can do, and it will definitely take your mind off of phase 3 for the time being." Dick could see the glint of lustful playfulness in Wally's eyes and smiled at his boyfriend.


End file.
